1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jerk-initiated switch, more particularly to a jerk-initiated switch having a momentum reducing member which is yieldable under impact from a ball member so as to reduce the momentum of the ball member when the switch is jerked.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vibration switch capable of instantly changing its switching state when jerked by a force coming from any direction generally includes a housing and a ball rollable in the housing to be displaceable when the housing is caused to quiver in an unsteady state so as to effect a change of an electric switching state. However, the ball will produce a clattering sound when it hits against the housing.